Can't I Love Her?
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Sekarang... aku bebas mencintainya. For Infantrum Fiction for Liberty Challenge.


A/N: Fanfic ini dibuat untuk Infantrum Fiction for Liberty Challenge, tema B (Merdeka). Dan tentu saja sebagai persembahan untuk Bidam… TT__TT

**Disclaimer: **MBC? Saya nggak tahu nama PH-nya.

**Note: **Sebaiknya baca ini sambil mendengarkan lagu "Can't I Love You?" yang dinyanyikan Kim Nam-gil~ ^_^

**~Can't I Love Her?~**

#

#

'_Tujuh puluh langkah menuju Deokman...'_

Dia, berdiri di sana. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, meskipun orang-orang brengsek ini menghalangiku. Kutebas mereka satu persatu, kusingkirkan mereka hingga berjatuhan. Kubuka sendiri jalanku menuju dia.

Memang selalu seperti ini kan? Aku harus berjuang sendiri demi dirinya. Mungkin salahku karena telah mencintainya, tapi aku tak pernah menganggap itu sebagai kesalahan. Tak akan pernah.

Dia. Yang Mulia. Hanya 'Yang Mulia', bukan seorang wanita bernama. Namun kepada dialah telah kutambatkan hatiku. Kepada dia yang tak bisa kuraih. Kepada dia yang hanya bisa kuangan dari jauh.

Karena dialah, aku bisa bertahan dalam sepiku. Dia yang mengajarkan tentang cinta kepadaku, dia jugalah yang membuatku sadar betapa dunia tidaklah selalu abu-abu. Ada bagian dari dunia ini yang penuh warna dan indah—yaitu ketika aku bersamanya.

Tidak bisakah aku mencintainya?

###

'_Empat puluh langkah menuju Deokman...'_

Tubuhku mulai terluka, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang hanya dia, hanya dia. Masih kugerakkan pedangku dengan lincah, siap membasmi siapapun yang menghadangku. Membiarkan mereka roboh satu demi satu.

Banyak yang bilang bahwa aku ini bodoh karena dibutakan oleh cinta. Ibuku, Bangsawan Seolwon, Chunchu, Yeomjong. Dan aku yakin, jika guruku masih hidup, dia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Ya, kuakui aku memang bodoh dalam hal yang satu ini. Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Dia terlalu berharga untuk ditukar dengan apapun. Dia terlalu berarti bagiku, atas semua yang telah dilakukannya untukku.

Aku ingat, aku berkata pada ibuku bahwa bagiku Shilla adalah dia. Saat itu kurasa ibuku memandang rendah kata-kataku, namun beliau menghargai pilihanku. Lagipula aku ini sangat keras kepala. Biar siapapun yang menghinaku karena hal ini, aku tidak akan berpaling darinya.

Tidak bolehkah aku mencintainya?

###

'_Tiga puluh langkah menuju Deokman...'_

Panah-panah mulai menancap. Di dada, di bahu, di perut. Sungguh harus kupuji orang-orang Gaya itu, yang telah berhasil membuatku bermandi darah begini. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menjatuhkanku. Tidak akan bisa. Dengan terhuyung-huyung, aku terus melangkah maju.

Terkadang aku berpikir, mengapa takdir kami harus seperti ini? Mengapa di saat kami sudah tinggal selangkah lagi, semuanya menjadi berantakan? Mengapa dia harus menjadi 'Yang Mulia'? Mengapa kami berdua tidak menjadi orang biasa saja?

Ah, lagi-lagi aku mencari kambing hitam. Padahal semuanya adalah kesalahanku sendiri, namun aku terus berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu atau seseorang untuk disalahkan.

Bukankah Bangsawan Misaeng sudah mengatakannya padaku? Aku telah diperingatkan. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau mendengar.

Tapi aku tahu, jikalau pun waktu dapat diputar kembali, aku tetap akan memilih untuk mencintainya. Betapapun itu akan menghancurkan hatiku.

###

'_Sepuluh langkah menuju Deokman...'_

Kini aku sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Meski pandanganku telah mengabur karena darah, aku masih bisa melihat air matanya di sana. Betapa bencinya aku kepada diriku sendiri karena lagi-lagi telah membuatnya menangis.

Sabetan pedang bergantian mengenai tubuhku. Bergantian, para petarung terhebat negeri ini berusaha membuatku tidak mendekati ratu mereka. Alcheon, Imjong, Deokchoong, Parkooi, dan Yushin.

Yushin. Orang yang selalu menang atas diriku. Walaupun aku tahu aku lebih daripadanya secara teori, namun kenyataannya dialah yang selalu menang.

Hanya sekali momen di mana aku merasa menang darinya, yaitu ketika Yang Mulia mengumumkan di depan semua orang bahwa beliau akan menikah denganku. Hanya pada saat itu saja. Sungguh kemenangan sesaat yang semu.

Butuh berapa tahun bagiku untuk menunggu perasaan dia yang kucintai kepada Yushin berbelok padaku? Aku tak ingat. Yang jelas, cukup lama. Cukup lama.

Ah, Yushin. Kurasa hanya kaulah yang mengerti makna dari 'cinta tak harus memiliki'. Kau orang baik, Yushin. Kau tak pernah egois dan selalu mementingkan orang lain. Beda dengan diriku.

"Sudah cukup Bidam..."

Kudengar Yushin berbisik. Matanya menyiratkan keibaan padaku.

"Hentikanlah!"

Aku tidak memedulikannya. Dia, Yang Mulia, telah sangat dekat denganku. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, sempoyongan. Kuulurkan tangan, lalu bibirku mengucap satu kata yang mengesahkan statusku sebagai pengkhianat negara.

"Deok... man..." napasku tercekat. "Deok... man..."

Kurasakan pedang Yushin menembus kulitku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kemudian dunia serasa berputar. Aku pun terjatuh. Dan gelap.

Ternyata, aku bisa mencintainya sampai akhir, meskipun seperti ini akhirnya.

#

#

#

"Bidam."

Aku menoleh. Mataku membulat tak percaya ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Yang Mulia?"

Dia tersenyum seraya berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku terpaku di tempat, benar-benar tidak bisa memercayai hal ini. Apakah aku bermimpi? Kalau ya, maka aku tidak mau terbangun.

Dia tetap cantik seperti biasa, dengan baju putih polos yang sama denganku. Yah, di tempat ini memang tidak ada warna lain. Sejauh mata memandang, semuanya hanya putih, putih, dan putih. Aku tak tahu tempat apa ini dan sudah berapa lama aku di sini. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah,

"Yang Mulia? Mengapa Anda bisa ada di sini?"

Dia hanya tersenyum manis, lalu memegang sebelah tanganku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku 'Yang Mulia' lagi. Panggillah aku Deokman seperti dulu."

Kebingungan kembali menerpaku.

"Tapi..." aku menggelengkan kepala, kemudian memberi pertanyaan lain, "Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Dan mengapa—"

Jari telunjuknya mendadak menempel di bibirku.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya, Bidam? Ini surga."

Aku tertegun.

"Ini sudah bukan dunia kacau tempat kita berasal. Ini surga, di mana kita bebas melakukan apa saja. Kau bebas menggandeng tanganku, memelukku, atau apa saja, tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah kerajaan, orang-orang Mishil, atau apapun."

Sekujur tubuhku bergetar. Benarkah? Ini surga? Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertiku bisa masuk surga?

"Kita... sudah merdeka, Bidam. Kita sudah bebas."

Tak tertahankan, air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku. Ketika melihatnya, dia memelukku erat. Kurasakan air matanya juga membasahi bahuku. Aku pun balas memeluknya, dengan perasaan lega yang luar biasa karena beban terberatku selama ini telah diangkat.

"Sekarang..." lirihku, seiring butiran bening turun di pipiku, "aku bebas mencintaimu..."

**The End**

#

#

A/N: ...................................... TT_TT

Kenapa kisah cinta di drama ini tragis semua sih!? (teringat juga akan Chilsuk dan Sohwa)

TT__TT

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review~


End file.
